helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku
|type = Single |album = 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album |artist = ℃-ute |released = April 18, 2012 April 25, 2012 (Single V) May 12, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:11 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last = Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Hello! Project Mobekimasu single (2011) |Next = Chou HAPPY SONG Berikyuu single (2012) }} Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train Home) is ℃-ute's 18th single. It was released on April 18, 2012 in 7 editions: 1 regular and 6 limited. Limited Editions B through F include solo versions of "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" sung by each member. This was ℃-ute's highest selling single since "Tokaikko Junjou" with 46,096 total sales. As of its second charting week, "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" became the best selling Hello! Project Kids single, surpassing Buono!'s "Honto no Jibun", until BeriKyuu's "Chou HAPPY SONG" the following June, making it the second highest-selling Hello! Project Kids single. Both records were held until "Aitai Aitai Aitai na" surpassed it in sales in September 2012 within its first week. Tracklist CD Regular Edition; Limited Edition A #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" (「愛はいつもいつも」; "Love Is Always, Always") #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition B (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition C (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition D (Suzuki Airi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition E (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition F (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (MV) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Ver. A) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Event V #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver. A) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver. A) MUSIC VIDEO Extra Ver. Clips #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Mix Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Short Movie "Totsuzen" Dance Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Drama Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Train Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Another Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Ver. B) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Close-up Hawaii Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Group Lip Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Natural Ver.) #Making Eizou Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming and Guitar: Yamazaki Jun *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko ;"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: corin. *Dance Choreography: Katakura Noriko TV Performances *2012.04.22 J-MELO Spring Fest 2012 *2012.04.28 MelodiX! Concert Performances ;Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku *Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - S/mileage *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (Winter Ver.) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Kanazawa Tomoko *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Takeuchi Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko ;"Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Horie Kizuki Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 46,096 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,256 Other Versions *S/mileage covered the song as the B-side for their single "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki". *In 2017, another version of the song, Winter Ver., was released in ℃-ute's final album, ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION. In this version, the tambourine is replaced with christmas-style bells, a bass plays the main melody instead of a guitar, and there is the addition of drums. Additionally, there is a carol-like chorus that vocalizes over the bridge between the final two verses. Trivia *Each member sings a duet with the others, switching off having it the only song that each member will blend with everyone in the group. *This ℃-ute's first music video to have a boy in it. *Yajima Maimi stated on her blog that every girl would release their own video with their own story beginning from April 1, 2012. *Okai Chisato had two different hair cuts while filming the MV, Dance Shot Ver., and Close-up Ver.. *This is the first ℃-ute MV to have parts filmed in another country (Hawaii, USA). *This single has 9 different versions: Music Video, Dance Shot Ver., Close-up Ver. A, Close-up Ver. B, Close Up Multi Edit Ver., Close-up Hawaii Ver., Group Lip Ver., Natural Ver., Sunset Ver., and Mix Ver.; as well as 6 different versions for the individual members: Solo Ver. A, Solo Ver. B, Drama Ver., Train Lip Ver., Another Lip Ver., and Short Movie "Totsuzen" Dance Ver. bringing the total versions so far to 16. *The Sunset Ver. is featured in the Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD. *This single is one of the few in Hello! Project that has had over 5 video different versions and was more expensive due to the record locations and styling. *Kanazawa Tomoko auditioned for Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition 2012 with this song, and in 2013, Kanazawa performed it with the ℃-ute members (excluding Hagiwara Mai) at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku, Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo es:Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Category:C-ute Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs